Notice
by Kanoko
Summary: When did you notice? How did you notice? You can’t, I was careful not to show it. NanoFate
1. Notice Fate's Part

The usual disclaimer goes here

* * *

When did you notice?

How did you notice?

You can't, I was careful not to show it.

**Notice**

By Kanoko

When had this game of cat and mouse started? When you first dated that guy? Or was it when I first saw you kiss him? Do you know how much it hurts to see you with him, Nanoha? You probably can't for you were the dense one after all. You would have never noticed that he always take sneak peeks at you in class when everyone was paying attention to the teacher.

Did you know that the day he confessed to you were also the day I wanted to say something from the bottom of my heart to you? Did you know how much it killed me to see you together with him? Have you notice that lately you've been talking about him whenever we meet? I had thought that there was something between us, some bond that can't be broken. But now, the line is still there but is thinning until whenever you decide to cut it yourself.

Hayate noticed, Suzuki noticed, and even Arisa noticed. It made me wonder why you never noticed. You probably would say I'm naïve to think that there was a special bond more than friends between us. After all, you aren't like me. After all, you had him.

I remember the first time the two of you had a fight. It was over some silly and trivial thing but you came to me crying. At that moment when I saw you crying, I have the urge to go and hunt him down. I nearly lost myself while listening to your cries. Painful as it is, it's not as painful as realizing that you love him and didn't want to break up with him. But like I said, it was over a small trivial thing… After all, my birthday couldn't be compared to him in your heart.

If you had loved him, then why do you give me this look that it seems like you lost everything in the world? Maybe I had started to avoid you but you invoked this game of cat and mouse.

I remember the time when Hayate decided to take things in her own hands and suddenly kissed me. She said she had done it to see what reaction it could get from you. But when I looked at you, you simply smiled at me with that impish grin but I feel there was more in the smile than just congratulation. I felt my heart break at that. You actually thought I was in a relationship with Hayate when you know that even though Hayate was a nice girl, she was never my type.

Hey, Nanoha… Would you notice when I leave this letter in your desk? Or would you even notice that I would be gone for a while if I didn't tell you now? I may have poured all my feelings in writing this letter but would they even reach you?

Well it's time to end this letter since I don't have much more to say… Nanoha, the next time you'll see me is when or if I come back safe.

Maybe now, you noticed it, _Nanoha._

* * *

XD A really poor attempt on a fanfic (if you call it one since it's so short) that I hope wasn't too bad. Uh yes, the format of this story would be similar to other fanfics since I got the idea from them, hope that's okay. And I'm not sure where this would fit in on the MSLN timeline or maybe it can be somewhat AU-ish? And last but not least, thank you for reading and a review would be nice.


	2. Notice Nanoha's Part

As usual, the disclaimer is here.

* * *

I notice it.

I always have noticed it.

I just never said anything.

**Notice II**

By Kanoko

How long has it been? How long has it been since you left for that god knows how long mission? Was it even a mission that you left to or a lie that everyone except me knew about? Hayate-chan said that you were on a long-term mission or something but to me, I can't help but get this feeling that you're close to me and at the same time far away. And no matter how many times I beg Lindy-san, she just won't tell me where you are. Chrono-kun just simply gives me this disappointed look and changes the subject to my missions.

Did you know, Fate-chan? Did you know that I'm not as dense as it seems? I knew that the day he confessed to me was also the day that you wanted to tell me something from the bottom of your heart because… I also wanted to confess to you that day. Don't you think I'm a coward now? I backed out at the last minute and agreed to go out with him.

That time when Hayate-chan suddenly kissed you, I felt my heart broke but I gave you a congratulations smile anyway. After all, Hayate-chan was a nice girl and I'm sure you would be happy with her. But that was what I thought. It had turned out you weren't going out with her and I have to admit that I felt a heavy weight being lifted from my heart. I somehow felt guilty about it. I had probably thought that if I don't have you, then no one can. Nyahaha, how selfish of me. Gomen ne, Fate-chan.

I had always known that there was a special bond between us. I knew the moment I saw you, when I wanted to be your friend at any cost. I had known since that moment… But back then, I didn't know what this bond was. I could only feel it grow stronger and stronger and not understand why it's there.

It was when I saw Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan together that I finally understand what those feelings I had were. If I were to turn time back, I really wish I didn't agree to go out with him that time. But it can't be helped now can it? If you ever see this letter, I really hope that you would give me another chance. Another chance to say that…

_I love you, Fate._

Come back to me safe, Fate-chan. I'll notice for sure this time.

* * *

There! The Nanoha part… Hm, I never thought of a Nanoha part until the suggestions came in. Um… Yea this one is shorter since I haven't really thought about it and maybe if I have the idea, Nanoha and Fate would finally meet again!


	3. Notice III

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but I don't.

* * *

How long has it been?

_Have you noticed yet?_

Where are you Fate-chan?

_Please tell me you noticed._

Come back Fate-chan.

**Notice III**

By Kanoko

**[Nanoha]**

I sighed for the hundredth time, looking out the window. I'm sur- Ack! I blinked a few times before a blinding white light that stole my vision disappear. Clutching my throbbing head, I turned around and met a set of emerald eyes.

"A-Arisa-chan?! What was that for?" I questioned as tears of pain threaten to fall from the corners of my eyes.

"You're doing it again! Stop spacing out on us!" She replied angrily.

I made a hum of understanding and turned to look out the window again. That didn't last long as Arisa-chan suddenly grabbed me by the collar and started to shake me. She shouted something about telling me to look at her and pay attention but it didn't really enter my mind until another voice brought me out of it by saying a name.

"Arisa-chan, just leave her be. She had not paid attention to anything ever since Fate-chan left anyway." Hayate-chan said with a small chuckle.

With a frustrated sigh, Arisa-chan loosened her grip on the collar of my uniform and sat then with a grumble. I finally looked at them then, watching Suzuka-chan's attempts to calm Arisa-san and Hayate-chan eating her lunch rather happily while watching Arisa-chan's outbursts.

* * *

My bag hit the corner of my room with a thump as I flung myself on my bed, hands behind my head. Staring at the ceiling with really nothing to do, I can't help but remember it. Taking a deep breath, I sat up from my bed and opened a drawer in my desk which was fortunately close to my bed. I pulled out an envelope and stared at it. I wasn't sure how long I had stared at the neatly written name on the front of the envelope but soon it was on my lap and in my hands, I held a letter. The last words she said to me before she left.

I'm sure she didn't leave. She couldn't have. I had always felt her around if she was so she has not left. She was nearby just some place where I can't see her. I wonder have she ever read my reply to her. She probably hasn't though since she still hasn't shown up for the past few weeks.

Carefully, I placed the letter back inside its envelope and replaced it back into my drawer. A buzz brought me out of my thoughts and I walked over to my bag to get my cell phone out. It was from Hayate-chan. She wanted me to meet with her. Puzzled as I was, I replied an 'okay' and left without changing out of my uniform.

* * *

**[Hayate]**

Ahh, that hurts. To see my best friend hurt like that. I really don't understand why Fate-chan has to be so stubborn. She had already read the letter Nanoha-chan addressed to her and know that Nanoha-chan felt the same. I really don't understand what's in this girl's mind. She just doesn't believe that what Nanoha-chan felt for her is real love. She thinks it is obligatory love or something. That stubborn girl and I had always though Signum was the stubborn one.

I sent Nanoha-chan a text message to meet up with me and hopefully she would come. This would be very crucial if she really cared about Fate-chan but of course I can't tell her that. She might panic and back out at the last minute just like last time. Ah, she replied. I nearly cheered aloud in front of all these people. Now I wonder where Fate-chan is…

* * *

**[Fate]**

I wonder how long I can keep this up. Nanoha has always said that she can feel it when I'm around or if we are in the same place. Maybe I really should have went to Mid-Childa for a vacation instead of staying here on Earth just because I was afraid Nanoha might not be able to take all that new information I had revealed to her. Then again, I'm always worried about her. That's why I'm always somewhere close when she hangs out with our friends. At this rate… I'll be caught by Nanoha. I just know that she hates me now. I was probably the reason her broke up with him too.

Something like me… Shouldn't exist…

"Ah, here you are, Fate-chan!" I heard a familiar vice call out to me, bringing me from my depressing thoughts.

I looked up and saw Hayate running up to me with a smile on her face that I figure she was up to something again. I stared at her half hoping that she had just wanted to talk and tell me about Nanoha's status. As my luck would have it, she had a mischievous smile on her face which means what she wanted to discuss with me was not about the regular stuff she would talk to me about.

"W-What is it, Hayate? You look like you have something in mind that I'm sure I wouldn't like." I said quietly.

"Eh, is that how Fate-chan thinks about me? It's a happy smile. Happy smile! But anyway yeah, you're right. I have an idea that you probably wouldn't like."

"I'm sure I'll hear it either way so tell me… I guess." I sighed in resignation knowing that I would not be able to get away from this no matter what I say.

"That's the Fate-chan I know! Anyway, I want you to go to this café with me. Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan is busy… On their date and I really doubt Nanoha would want to go with me. I can't get through to her cell phone anyway." She said it so easily it was like she practiced it before.

"Do I even have a choice?" I asked and she shook her head immediately afterwards.

"Yay! Let's go!" Hayate said happily.

**

* * *

[None]**

The aroma of coffee filled the café as Hayate and Fate walked inside the shop and took a seat near the back corner, right where the window ends. Fate ordered a cappuccino while Hayate passed and seems to be anxious about something. She was always looking at her cell phone and glancing outside the window since Fate had decided to sit with her back to the door.

"Are you waiting for someone, Hayate?" The blonde asked, having noticed Hayate fidgeting around.

"Eh, oh… It's nothing. Ah, I'll be right back." Hayate answered and nearly dashed out the door before Fate can even answer.

Shrugging her shoulders, Fate was about to look out to see what Hayate was doing but was interrupted by a waitress who placed her cappuccino down. Thanking the waitress, Fate figured that she'll know what Hayate was up to sooner or later so why not make it a bit of a surprise.

Taking a sip from her cappuccino, Fate placed her cup down and looked up just in time to see Hayate pushing someone into the café and was making their way back to the table. The light from the setting sun had temporary blinded Fate as she squinted to try and figure out who the person was. They were only a few feet away when Fate finally saw who the person was. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared. The only word that she uttered while staring at the person was _"Nanoha."_

* * *

Here you go! Thanks for the wait! A cookie for you for reading this through, yes I left it at a cliffhanger again… sorry! After taking so long to get this down, I will finish this fic with one last part soon. Look forward to it please. Thanks for reading and a review would be nice.


	4. Notice IV

**Notice IV**

By Kanoko

**[Nanoha]**

I glanced up at the café that Hayate-chan had mentioned to me to meet her at. It never occurred to me why Hayate-chan would meet here when a few days ago we were here before and she said the things they serve is not as good as the one we usually hang out at. First thing I did was look around to see if she was arriving or something but to my surprise she was coming out from the café. I looked at her with a bit of surprise as she was usually the late one.

"You're early today, Hayate-chan." I said to her when she was close enough to hear me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I can't always be late now can I? Now come on and get in. There's something waiting for you." She said as she urged me inside the café.

I gave her a weird look and went in but I nearly came to a halt when I saw familiar blonde hair sticking out at the table in the back corner. I couldn't believe it but I don't know why I stopped but I was forced to walk again as Hayate-chan pushed me in the back. As we neared the table, the blonde haired person turned to look at us and I completely stopped even with Hayate-chan's urging. I stared at her and slowly walked in front of her and she whispered my name.

**

* * *

[Hayate]**

"Okay now, break the staring contest! I kn-!" I started to say but Nanoha-chan suddenly lifted her hand and slapped Fate-chan.

I stared at them in disbelief but then I noticed Nanoha-chan had tears in her eyes while Fate-chan, whose head had moved along with the hit, stared at the floor. I didn't know what to say, but this hit would make Fate-chan misunderstand that's for sure.

"Na-Nanoha-chan wha-…" Why can't I ever finish my sentences? She ran out of the café before I even know what was going on! I could do nothing as I watch her disappear from sight so I turned to Fate-chan.

**

* * *

[Fate]**

I stared at her and I couldn't help but whisper her name. Jumbles of thoughts were running through my mind. I wanted to glare at Hayate but suddenly I felt a flash of pain and realized that Nanoha had slapped me. I couldn't think of anything as I stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Then she ran it briefly occurred to me that Hayate never finished her sentences.

A hand went to rub the spot where Nanoha had slapped me and I lifted my head to Hayate who had sat down again and was staring at me. Smiling lightly at her, I took a finished my cappuccino, paid the bill and nearly dragged Hayate out of the café.

"I knew she hated me. At least there's a good side to it." I said when we finally stopped at the local park.

"You know it's not true, she might have been just shocked. You did appear out of nowhere after a few weeks Fate-chan." Hayate said quietly to me.

"It's getting late. Let's go home Hayate."

"Yeah… You'll go home for sure right? Don't make me go search for you like last time okay?"

I nodded and left. I didn't want Hayate to see me crying so I ran. Ran out of sight and broke down as I slowed to a walk.

**

* * *

[Hayate]**

I wonder why it had to be like this. I wanted to do something so that Nanoha-chan can meet Fate-chan again and this happened. At this rate everything between them would break if no one fixes it and I would be the one to fix it. I don't know where to start but going to Nanoha-chan would probably be a start. With that in mind, I started walking to Midori-ya.

It was dark by the time I reached the family run café by Nanoha-chan's parents and when I asked if she was there, Momoko-san had said she hadn't been home ever since leaving to meet with me. She looked at me worriedly and asked if something happened but I didn't know what to say other than there is nothing to worry about. I have to tell Fate-chan, I don't know Nanoha-chan as well as her and if I don't report back home soon Shamal would give me an earful.

"Hello?" I heard Fate-can say from the other side of the line.

"Fate-chan, this is urgent… Momoko-san had said that Nanoha-chan isn't home and she's kind of worried… Can you find her? I mean you know her a lot more than me and if I don't go home soon, Shamal would chew at me. Please Fate-chan!" I begged just in case she wouldn't agree to.

"Yeah, okay I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow then, be careful and bye." She didn't wait for me to reply and hung up.

"I hope you find her, Fate-chan." I whispered to myself and headed home.

**

* * *

[Nanoha]**

I stared at the hand that I slapped Fate-chan with. I wasn't sure why I did it but I did and when I figured out what I did, I ran. Laughing bitterly, I realized that I'm always the cowardly one. Running is the only thing I do against things I'm not familiar with. I covered my eyes with my hand when I felt tears in my eyes again. I wonder how long I have been here. Always the same places for me, never really know where to go when I'm sad, confused or anything.

I tensed when I heard footsteps from next to me. It's her… I can just feel that it's her.

"Do you hate me?" She asked me.

**

* * *

[None]**

"Do you hate me?" Fate asked as she was sure Nanoha can hear her.

Nanoha looked her way and for a brief moment, anger was shown in those blue eyes. The blonde kept her gaze on Nanoha, meeting her eyes and watch them go from anger to confusion.

"How… Why do you think I'd hate you? Did you read my letter to you? It clearly stated that I love you…" Nanoha said through gritted teeth.

"No reason. I just felt like asking."

Without warning, Nanoha flung herself as Fate and the blonde caught her. Nanoha then started to pound on Fate's shoulders but each blow became weaker than the last and finally stopped when Nanoha did nothing but sob on her taller friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha." Fate said that repeatedly for the next few minutes in which Nanoha continued to cry.

Finally, when the brunette stopped, Fate thought of letting go but Nanoha stopped her by asking a question she never would have done because she didn't want to take advantage of Nanoha.

"Kiss me, Fate-chan?"

There was a blush on Nanoha's face when she looked up at Fate. Fate on the other hand seemed to be blushing from head to toe. She was staring at Nanoha with a face that screamed 'I can't take advantage of you' or something like that and it made Nanoha chuckle.

Releasing her hold on Fate's back, Nanoha hooked her arms around Fate's neck and placed her own lips on the blonde's lips. In the few seconds that this light kiss had started, Nanoha felt Fate move her hands to push Nanoha away but the brunette held Fate tighter and closer as if signaling that she was not going to let go anytime soon.

When the kiss broke, Nanoha hugged Fate and pulled her head down a little to whisper something in her ear.

"I love you, Fate-chan.

* * *

Ooookay… That was not romantic at all was it? I really don't have a romantic bone in me –laughs- Now that finishes this little story that came from an idea a few months ago. Boredom has gotten to me and thus provided you a super quick update. Thanks to all those that read it and really thank you to those who reviewed. Hopefully the grammar mistakes weren't that horrible since I don't have a beta for this. Next would be… I want to write a HayatexCarim AU story. It's been in my mind for a while now but never really knew how to write it. If I can get some idea on it, please look forward to it. –bows-


End file.
